Every Good Tragedy
by Escritor
Summary: Last words are the best part of every good tragedy. LilyJames


Every Good Tragedy

The thin redhead threw her husband an omniscient look, echoing all her fears and worries in her big green eyes. She never was one to show fear - only fierce bravery and strength. She was not one to be nervous over anything other than a test or a bad grade.

But for once in her life, Lily was scared.

The future was coming quickly, racing at their doorway, knocking hard. With every step, every movement, the future was drawing nearer, and her present would be but a memory.

"What's going to happen?" James asked, taking a deep breath.

Lily shook her head. "It doesn't seem so easy anymore, does it? You would think it would be simple... But it's not, is it?"

James drew his beautiful wife into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

_Take what you need  
'Cause I can't hold my breath  
Say what you feel  
'Cause I've got nothing left  
I made a promise to myself last night  
I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right_

The couple sat on the fluffy couch next to their son's crib, watching as he soundfully slept. James sat first, allowing Lily to sink into his form as they spent one last night in peace, sitting silently, until Harry's small baby-like giggle broke the silence.

"I heard 'avada kedavra' kills instantly," stated Lily, looking down at her pants. "You don't even get to think anything. It happens like _that_." She snapped her fingers for effect.

"Don't speak of your death, Lily," James said seriously.

"I'm just saying."

"Well... I'd rather have that happen than anything else. Rather die instantly than suffer, right?"

Lily shrugged. "No last words if you die right away. Last words are the best part of every good tragedy."

"You think what we have is a tragedy?" James asked, turning to face her.

Lily kept her head down and said nothing.

"I think what we have is a romance."

At that moment, there was a loud wind blowing around the house. Lily and James glanced at each other, then at the baby.

Within seconds, all locks in the house were opened. Every single lock - the doors, the windows, Lily's diary... everything.

"He's here," James whispered. "I love you, Lily. No matter what. Think of this as a romance."

There was movement and clammering inside the house, and the slamming of furniture became nearer. Lily and James stood very still, Lily standing protectively in front of Harry's crib, James blocking the door.

"Move from there, James!" Lily hissed, the fear evident in her voice. "Please!"

James said nothing - he didn't get a chance to.

Voldemort glided into the room as if there wasn't a care in the world. With one sweeping look around, he knew he was in the right place. His eyes settled on James and Lily, and he smiled.

James gave one last infamous smile at Lily, though she could tell he was more scared than he ever was in his entire lifetime.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_If I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose  
And I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful  
It's a chance I'll take  
Even if I break and  
Lose it all  
Lose it all_

James fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. Lily let out a small, hardly audible cry as the love of her life died before her eyes.

"Ah... and here we are. Mrs _Potter_. And how are you today?"

No reply.

"No answer for me? Let's get down to business. I have no need for your blood. Your son is all I need."

Lily turned her head slightly and looked at her tiny, little baby boy. He was just waking up, but amazingly seemed aware of his surroundings and of what was happening. He sat up, looking at Voldemort as if he knew he had killed his daddy.

"Just your son. That leaves you with a choice, Miss Potter."

Lily's eyes showed no emotion as he continued, each word causing her fondness and love for her son to grow stronger and stronger.

"You can die for your son - in vain - or just hand him over to me. Quick and simple."

'_Yes, you're right. It _is_ quick and simple,_' Lily thought to herself, biting her lower lip.

_Heaven will be waiting  
When I fall into your open arms  
I believe you'll find me there  
Find me there_

"You try my patience," Voldemort spit. "I'm giving you a choice - an easy one at that - and yet you take days. I do not have forever."

'_Because the Avada Kedavra kills instantly._'

"I choose love," she stated simply.

Because last words are the ending of every good tragedy.

**Author's Note: Don't even ask where that came from. Lyrics from Backstreet Boys' "Lose It All". I cut a few lyrics here and there... because it made it too lengthy and didn't really match.**


End file.
